


Impulsive

by Monroehurricane



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Holoforms (Transformers), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroehurricane/pseuds/Monroehurricane
Summary: Where a Weapon Specialist is jealous and the human soldier is in denial.





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> ι love тнιѕ ѕнιp тoo мυcн...  
> and ι needed ѕoмe ғlυғғ. └|°ε°|┐
> 
> Ps. This work is of my old writing. So it's not as good as my writing now. Sorry huns x

The casual sounds of chatter echoed the military base. Along with the rumbles of engines.

Decepticons had not been heard from for several months, allowing the soldiers and Autobots to relax for once. Regain their energy from the recent attack from the Fallen.

The long journey of bringing Optimus Prime back had tired them all down. William rested on a random table in the corner of an empty training room. Somehow finding it a comfy spot to refuge on.

The Major layed on his back with his legs swinging. Eyes closed in content and a lazy smile on his face. Thinking about his little girl back at home.

Although William has split up from Sarah, they remained good friends. It was obvious that the relationship was simply not working, especially because of Williams new Black Ops working position...And maybe the alien robots were the main reason of Divorce.

-but he had met this lawyer Named Vanessa and is planning on taking her out on a date...

Mainly because it was a poor stragedy to get over these odd feelings pointing towards a certain autobot-

"what are you doing."

Speak of the devil.

William jerked at the gruff voice. Head tilting the soldier kept his eyes closed, but made sure to hum in response to let the grumpy Weapon Specialist know that William heard him.

"...'hmm.', Does not answer my question." William snorted at that, finally sitting up with open eyes to look up at the black mech before him.

"Ironhide. Seriously?." William started, for Ironhide to raise an optic ridge.

William groaned at the uptight Autobot he had for an Guardian. "Can't you ever just...Relax?." William wondered if Ironhide had ever heard of such word and meaning.

The look of beamusement fell on Ironhides face which Made Will throw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"No Decepticons to fight. No politics to argue with...No liason to annoy me..." Will trailed off with a content sigh at all the things he listed off. "oh! And no paper work. None! I finished it all!" William exclaimed proudly at his achievement.

"-So?."

William felt the air disappear out of him and slumped at that smart-ass remark. 

"You...You suck." Was all William could find himself to respond with. Pouting lightly. Ironhide forced a smirk back.

"Just because there is no Decepticons fighting, doesn't mean they are not out there. We should stay alert...Not 'relax'. " Ironhide grunted in disapproval, mocking the word William had used earlier. Making quotation marks with his digits.

William rolled his eyes at this. "Well, if you have a problem. Maybe you should speak to your Prime...Whom is also relaxing outside."

"Already did." Ironhide huffed, annoyed as if it was obvious.

"...And his response?."

" Polietly told me to Frag off in his formal Prime way." grumbling, Ironhide checked out his cannons, peeved at this.

William chuckled at that. "exactly." The soldier began to feel smug, but that didn't stop Ironhide from glaring down at him.

"I will slam you painfully to the floor." The weapon specialist threatened. William laughed at the mechs threat- Thinking it was an empty. "yeah right."

"I am not joking. Do not laugh at me"

Jumping off the desk and wiping the dust off his hands. William rolled his eyes at the grumpy mech. "ahuh. Sure. Whatever you say big guy."

The major stretched his back, making it pop in several places. William sighed at that in relief and walked across the training mats to grab his boots that he had took off.

William jumped back with a cry when a large metal foot came stomping down in front him. Just missing him.

"Wow, wow! hey! not cool!" William yelled angrily, spinning around to face a glaring Ironhide. William glared just as harshly back.

"Look! if you want to fight someone, fight someone who is your own size. I'm not in the mood to die today!" William huffed, angered at the fact he nearly got squished like some bug... Which By the way was over nothing!

The sound of denta grinding was heard in response. William glared back, before stomping away from the grumpy Autobot.

William knew Ironhide got like this when he had too much energy to deal with. Lack of fighting, built up stamina and obviously no Autobot was in the mood to have a fight today.

Besides Ironhide of course.

Always in the mood to fight something.

William grumbled, heading to the exit of the room. Debating to complain to Optimus about his Guardians approach to things.

Unfortunely Williams debate didn't get far. Why? Because The Major found himself being thrown through the air like a ragdoll and slammed to the floor. Painfully.

"What... the fuck." William groaned out ever so slowly, trying to push himself back up. For two strong hands to hold him down.

William kicked at his attackers legs, making them grunt and loose balance. Will took this oppurtunity to throw them off him, straddling them. William raised his fists and started laying into the attacker.

"fucking. Slam. Me. Into. The. Ground. I. Will. End. You!" William angrily threw a punch with each word, before his aching left hand got caught, followed by his right.

The blue eyed person held a familiar smug grin. Making Williams anger to deflate instantly. 

"what the...Ironhide?", Will blinked madly as he whined, looking like a deer caught in headlights. All his anger from before deflating.

"You told me to fight someone my own size and I told you I would slam you to the floor. Painfully." was the casual response to Wills shock.

Williams shock turned back to anger as quickly as everything registered. "what the fuck!." William tried yanking his hands back, but had no avail. "You fucking attacked me you ass!"

"let go! You stupid Autobot!" William stumbled to his feet, failing at yanking out of the holoforms grip, but all it caused was Wills feet to slip against the mats. "I swear to god I would kick your fucking ass if I could!"

A chuckle escaped the weapon specialist whom still sat casually on the fighting mats. Grip strong on the Majors hands.

"calm down Lennox."

Williams eyes seemed to have a fire erupt in them as they glared daggers at Ironhide. "me!, me calm down?" William yelled outraged.

"unbelieveable. You are unbelieveable!"

"believe it Lennox." Ironhide smirked and yanked the human male to him.

William held back a yelp, falling back down on the autobots holoform. William shifted, trying to get comfortable.

Hard light brown eyes met soft glowing electric blue.

William felt his cheeks get warmer and quickly broke eye contact, as the feeling of butterflies erupted in his stomach.

Odd feelings back again.

"what's your problem Ironhide. One minute you're angry and now everything is a joke?." William shook his head in confusion. Trying to understand his Guardian and distract his weird ass.

Ironhide grumbled, looking to the side. "Do I not...Make you happy?."

William blinked before laughing in disbelief. This whole situation was so out there, but what did William expect when his life was now evolved around giant aline robots? The laughter made Ironhide glare in defense- Wills laugh cut short at that instantly.

"oh! Oh... you're serious." William awkwardly muttered. Wincing at his laughter from beforehand.

Ironhide huffed, before continue his rant "I would understand if it was Sarah, but the lawyer?"

Williams eyes went wide. "How did you know about the lawyer." he demanded, eyes forming into an suspicious look.

"I know everything. Well I am meant to! but it seems this lawyer-" Ironhide spat out with distaste "- has taken my place. A lawyer!."

William started to smile.

"You're jealous." Will stated, making Ironhide gasp in disgust.

"No! It's just...Maybe! Fine." Ironhide grumbled out his defeat, finally letting go of Williams hands to cross his tanned arms.

William felt like he was suddenly on cloud 9. The Major grabbing Ironhides face harshly.

"Don't hate me." William rushed out, hoping he wasn't reading everything wrong.

"what?-" Ironhide got cut off for lips to smash against his own.

Fireworks seem to ignite between the two. The clashing of teeth, the death grips of never wanting to let go and too scared of the outcome if they did.

"This better not be a dream" Ironhide muttered between kisses, as William nodded his head in agreement.

"No...This is real."

"-what about that lawyer."

"who?"

The bright smile on Ironhides face sealed an unspoken, forever bond between the pair.


End file.
